Reconnecting
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: Jackson has been working hard for an upcoming gig and Melissa is missing her man intimately. Read and Review


**URGENT FOR READERS TO READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! I sadly do not own anything! But I vow to try and change the not owning Johnny Pacar ;) **

* * *

I sighed tiredly after another band practice, our gig was coming closer and I've had strenuous rehearsals. All I want to do is see my gorgeous girl, Melissa Wu. I walked into our loft and found all the lights dimmed.

"Mel baby, where are you?" I called out after I put my guitar near the sofa.

"Come to our room babe." I heard her reply faintly.

I walk into our room and saw all the lights off and candles lit around the room. I noticed Mel poke her head out of the doorway of our washroom.

She smiled seductively. "Nice to see you babe. I've missed you and I think we should reconnect. But you've worked so hard and I wanna please us tonight."

I swallowed hard and made my way to our bed and lied down. I watched her come out the door wearing a red silk robe. I stared at her chest, which were covered in a red silk push up bra. I moved my eyes to her red silk thong and stared at her tantalizing legs.

She walked forward slowly swaying her hips and made her way to the edge of our bed.

"I haven't seen my sexy boyfriend for a long time and baby I know you've been working hard. So you deserve a nice little treat."

My eyes grew wide as I watched Mel rub her breasts. "Mel baby -

She stopped and her fingers on my lips "shhh babe, just enjoy the ride." She said with a wink.

Melissa's POV:

I rubbed my breasts slowly and felt them harden through my silk bra. I slowly remove my robe and threw it on the ground. I unclasped my bra threw it to Jackson. He grabbed it and smirked, I pushed my 36CC breasts together and slowly moved them. I moved them close to Jackson and just as he was about to suck them I moved back.

"Jesus Mel you trying to kill me?" Jackson groaned painfully.

I smiled and caressed my inner thigh and occasionally rubbed my vagina through my thong. I moved my thong to a side and sat on the bed. I spread my legs wide and made sure Jackson would see everything. I slowly spread open my folds and slipped a finger in. I moaned as I sped up the pace and opened my eyes to see Jackson rub himself through his jeans. I smirked and told him to stop.

"What the hell Mel I thought you said you would be pleasing me too!" Jackson whined.

I pulled off my thong and pushed him, he rolled me over and was on top of me.

I kissed him and shoved my tongue in his mouth. While we kissed I felt Jackson slip two fingers into me. I moaned through our kiss and pulled away. He moved faster and I bucked my hips and rubbed his crotch that was poking through his jeans. I felt myself on the verge of an orgasm and made him stop.

I roughly switched our positions so I was on top. I took off his wife beater and unbuckled his belt. I fumbled with it while pulling them off and Jackson helped and shook them off. I slowly removed his black Calvin Klein boxers. His hard stiff member sprung high into the air. I touched it slowly.

Jackson's POV:

I moaned in approval when she finally touched my hard cock.

"Aw this little guy looks like he needs attention." Melissa whispers seductively. She kissed the head.

"Ahh how am I ahh little?" I barely was able to form words when she took me in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and had deep throat me hard.

I wrapped my hand through some of her hair and pushed her head deeper. She made slurping noises and squeezed my balls. She took her mouth off and sucked my balls. She rubbed her hands up and down on my cock.

"Do you like that babe?" She asked softly.

I smiled and nodded unable to speak.

She licked my dick up and down and I felt like coming. I noticed her wetness and told her I wanted to come.

She stopped and made her way on top of me and grabbed my cock and lined it up and sank down hard.

"Ahhhh yes baby!" I started to move in and out of her and rubbed her breasts. She bounced up and down and I stared in heaven as her breasts moved up and down.

"I love you Jackson." Melissa whispered passionately.

"I love you too Melissa." I looked into her eyes as I said it.

I kissed her softly and Melissa rode me hard and I felt her walls tighten around me.

"You gonna come Mel?"

"Yes!" I pumped in and out hard and I knew I was also going to come hard.

"Oh god Mel! This is it! Come for me!" I grunted and moved at an incredible pace.

"Oh Jackson I'm gonna I'm gonna! Ahhhh fuck!" We both came hard and Melissa pulled out slowly.

"Oh my god, Mel that was great!" I sat up and held her while she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"It doesn't have to end baby."

I raised my eyebrow, ever since Mel and I made love for the first time she really seemed to by a nymphomaniac. Not that I minded in the slightest.

"What do you say we fool around some more?"

Although I was tired, I never turned down an offer of sex with Mel. Especially since we've been busy those few weeks, I really need this.

"Well I'd never turn that down beautiful what do say we take this to the living room though?"

She smiled and nodded and I scooped her up and made our way to the living room. I placed her on the ground and looked into her eyes.

"Mel would you mind trying something different?" I asked gently.

Melissa's POV:

I thought about his words carefully and felt turned on. We always tried to spice things up sexually since I'm new to it. I've enjoyed everything so far and trusted him so I knew my answer.

"Sure baby, I trust you."

Jackson's POV:

I smiled that's all I wanted to hear and the boost I needed to try this out with her.

I placed her on the leather sofa and crouched down and spread her legs far apart.

I stare at her pink pussy and saw a lot of wetness and smirked at how she was still wet.

"You naughty little girl, always coming and barely giving me any time to think."

I bit her clit and heard her moan in pleasure. I smacked her pussy; Mel threw her head back and screamed I looked into her eyes and she told me to continue and that she was alright.

"Do you like that? Huh baby?" I asked roughly and smacked her pussy again.

"Oh yes! Yes!" She screams.

I start to suck her clit and swirled her sensitive nub in my mouth. I thrusted my tongue into her wet folds and felt her tighten up around my tongue. I slipped my middle finger in and moved it quickly.

Melissa's POV:

I was shaking violently and moaning as Jackson furiously pumped his finger in me. I was shocked when he had hit me on my womanhood but was turned on immensely. Jackson is never physical in that way to me but I'm not freaked out and I was reassured when he waited patiently to see if I didn't mind. I know he will never do anything I'm not comfortable with. I am on an orgasmic high that I don't want to come down from.

"Oh god Jackson I'm gonna come!" He moved faster and I came hard and squirted on his face. He was surprised and so was I; I've never squirted like that.

"Well, well, well. Melissa Wu you seem to be getting dirtier and dirtier by the second." Jackson lifts me up and puts me on the ground and to bend my knees and put my hands down. I'm excited and have a bunch of thoughts flying in my mind.

"You are very bad Melissa Wu." Jackson says roughly and he walks in front of me and winks. My insides go on fire; he walks behind me and then smacked my ass hard.

I closed my eyes and screamed, I felt myself just go through pleasure and pain at the same time.

Jackson came over to make sure that I was alright with this. My heart warmed over how caring he was regardless of the role he took.

He bent down and kissed me hard and pulled back as I got into it.

"No, no, no, Melissa" He said sexily.

Jackson's POV:

I walked behind her and positioned my dick into her pussy and without warning fucked her hard doggy style. It was something different and the angle was amazing.

She felt so damn tight and it was so erotic and hot feeling my balls slap against her ass. Her pussy was so warm and I pounded hard into her.

"Oh yes! Oh god Jackson fuck me hard in my pussy!"

I grab onto her hair and watch my cock go in and out of her tight womanhood.

"Oh Jesus Mel, you are so fucking tight. Just squeeze me dry babe."

All that could be heard was our moans and whispers of I love you towards each other and we came hard.

I pulled out my softened manhood and lifted her up bridal style and made our way to bed.

We laid down together and relaxed to lower our heart rate.

"Mel, god I've missed this and I've missed you. These past few weeks have been crazy and I think this is what we both needed.

She rubbed my arm up and down slowly and responded, " I know Jackson, and with your concert nearing I figured it would be a nice way for us to connect." She said softly.

I smile and caress her cheek and a flash of worry ran through my mind, as I wanted to make sure she really was okay with what we did.

"Mel baby, did I hurt or make you feel uncomfortable?"

She smiled and shook her head "nope, I was actually extremely turned on, and I'm definitely up to trying out more stuff." She smiled mischievously.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. "Well that's good to know." I pecked her on her cheek softly.

"Come on beautiful let's sleep."

She yawned and cuddled on my side tighter.

"Love you Jackson"

"I love you too Mel."

And with that we fell asleep just content to have connected intimately again.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let's just say I had a hard time focusing in on finishing the story... too many dirty thoughts of me having Johnny Pacar was conjured in my thoughts and listening to Come on Get Higher did not ease my mind one bit! ;)**

**On a bit of a serious note, I will not be publishing as frequently as promised. I had full intentions of publishing consistently on Friday's but the lack of reviews has been disheartening. I need to know if you guys are enjoying it and having over 100 visitors on my stories and only 1 or 2 reviews has been bothering me. I have many yummy stories saved but the lack of reviews loses my motivation to post em. So me publishing things will be upto you guys, if I get atleast 5 reviews I promise I will post something. Just note that all it takes is a few seconds and it can change an author's mood! Good or bad I read em all and have no hard feelings for criticism :) So until you guys hit my first goal I will be quiet on that Fanfiction world for a bit! **

**So read and review guys, and I promise I will make it worth the while! **

**TheOnceAnonymous14**


End file.
